Dancing Among Death
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: This is my best writing yet!!!!! Way better than anything else I have written! A vampire watches her pray from the darkness. She begs him to kill her before he dies, but will he...please r/r, this is my best yet!


**Dancing Among Death**

I watch you, from the shadows

In the way the firelight, plays its role across across your face

You almost look evil

You flash a knee-weakening smile, my way

Did you know I was here

Or were my eyes playing tricks on me

Then again, you always were the clever one

I watch you a little longer

My time is running short

Sunrise in a few hours

My thirst for blood, growing stronger

I sense the presence of another

Who thirst for blood

Just as I

Oh, a little competition

Now I see

That's fine

A little more blood, and battle for my last round, won't hurt

The labyrinth, the darkness plays, is an endless maze, that I follow leniently

Watching, and waiting, for the time to strike, and make my kill

Each time I look at you, I weaken a little more

But what has to be done, has to be done

I look away, the huger inside, is growing, more, and more

I can't take it anymore

I have to strike now

I hold myself back

Just a little longer, I tell myself

I don't want to ruin my moment; I need this plan to work

And if it does, I wont be around, to see another moon

You're not looking now, the time is right

I move from the shadows, and the darkness

And sneak behind you

Unsuspectingly, you turn, and face me

Surprising me

I smile at you, showing my sharp fangs, just a little

You don't draw back, not even the slightest

Instead you move closer

I draw back, out of shock, and confusion

The firelight dims, and even more shadows apear

You bow to me

And I bow back

"Dancing with death, now I see."I say seductively.

He only nods, and pulls out his sword

"Your taking more risks, than I ."He says, smiling at me.

"I'm not scared, not even the slightest."I smile again,and too, draw out my sword.

He moves in a circular direction, around me, drawing his sword to his side

The dance of death has begun

I copy you, and your movements

This time swinging my sword, towards you, in a fast, sharp thrust, piercing your stomach

You drop your sword, and your hand draws to the sword wound, blood spilling out onto your hand

It wasn't supposed to happen this way

I'm the one who's supposed to be in pain, not you

You drop to the ground, I copy your movements ,yet again

I reach out to touch your face, you feel hot, and feverish

A little blood runs down your face

I realize it's from my hand

"Why didn't you block me?"I ask him, pleadingly.

A tear escapes my eye, and rolls down my cheek, followed by another

He reaches up, and wipes it away, with a shaking hand

"Because I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."He said, smiling weakly. "Even if you did."He finished.

His breaths became, ragged, shallow.

Probably forced, also.

I breathe in deeply

Taking a look, at what I did

I have caused so many deaths

So much blood has been shed, because of me

I feel tears coming to my face

I've never cried over anyone before, not even the death of my parents

What are these new emotions

Ones that I have never felt before, that's for sure

I realize that you're staring at me, with a smile upon your face

"I have been watching you for a long time."I tell him. "I'm jealous of you. I'm really jealous of all humans, you get one life to live,and you live it happily, and you have an emotion called love."

I stop

And look at him

His smile is gone

Instead he looks sad

"Why don't you have love?"He asks me.

"I was never loved, therefore, no not of what this emotion feels like. I have caused too many deaths, I deserve to die.That's why I came tonight, to be killed by you."I tell him, more tears, rolling down my cheeks.

"I couldn't kill you."He says to me, wiping away my tears yet again.

I close my eyes, and soak in the feeling of your hand, warm, and soft

"Why have you been watching me, alone?"He asks me, out of curiosity.

"I don't know, I think I watched you, because you seemed lonely, I guess." I say to him.

His time is running short, as he draws another painful breath

I watch him, and begin to cry

"Why do you think I'm lonely?"He asks me.

I look up at him, shocked by the question

"Because I've never seen you, with a human female. And I catch you, looking at the moon alone, on some nights."I say to him.

He looks slightly sick now

His breathing, comes in short, shallow ,breaths now

Look at what I have done

You never even had a chance to love someone

Or to be loved

In a way you, and I are the same

Only you, get peace and solitude, when your time ceases

My time will never cease, I guess

I just wanna leave this place

And be free

But even when I die

I'll go to hell

Unlike you

You will be in heaven

The place of the gods

But you deserve that

" I see you around, when your stalking your pray, and when your watching me? You killed the others; but why didn't you kill me?"He asks, trying to breath normally.

I look at him

Not knowing the answer

Why didn't I kill him

Like the others

I have watched him for a long time

I have watched him for over a year now

And I never, not once thought about killing him

There was something different about him

His eyes, weren't like the others'

They were dark, and mysterious

Like what little soul I have

He was stronger than the others, also

But he never showed it to them

And his smile, his smile was the best part

Everytime I seen it, I got weak in the knees

Was this the human emotion, they called love

I felt like holding you, but I couldn't do that

Even if I could

I'm an immortal, a vampire

And you're a human

Soon to be an Angel

It wouldn't work

I try to remember what it was like to be human

To have a bright soul

Full of light, and happiness

I wish that I would know, if this is love

But I am a vampire, and that's all I am

I'm just a cold-blooded killer

I've murdered, and drank the blood, of thousands, in my lifetime

I remember his question

"I didn't kill you, because you're different from the rest."I say, surprising myself, by my words.

He looks at me intentivly

And he study's my features

"You mean, not a vampire, right?" He questions me.

I gaze over his features again

I realize, that he is quite handsome

His dark eyes, match perfectly with his,black hair

He is quite muscular also

I don't answer his question

I just stand up

I grab my sword

"Get up!" I yell at him.

He looks at me puzzled.

I can tell he's in pain

He gets to his feet, slowly

I toss him my sword

He barely catches it

I try to be strong

To do everyone, including myself a favor

I look away from him

It's to much to take

To see him in pain

And I'm the one who caused it

He looks at me again, wondering what to do with my sword

I drop my hands to my sides

Giving him the advantage

"Take my sword, and kill me!"I demand him.

He looks up at me, like I'm crazy

But that wouldn't be half wrong

"What are you waiting for?"I yell at him.

He looks at me again

"If you don't kill me, than I'll… I'll kill you!"I scream at him.

I'm lying

I wouldn't dare hurt him on purpose

But he doesn't know that

I'd rather die myself, than to see him die

Or to kill him

I look at him with tears in my eyes

He looks at me

He then walks towards me

He puts his hand on my face

He moves a strand of my black hair behind my ears

I begin to cry again

"Stoppit!"I yell at him, even though, I don't want him to.

He drops my sword,on the ground beside us

I try to say something else, but his eyes mesmerize me

They draw me to him

Our faces are only about three inches apart now

I try to move away

But my body wont go anywhere

Is he gonna, kiss me

"Please, it would be so much easier, if you would just kill me."I say softly.

He pulls back, a little bit

"If I have to kill you, then atleast let me do this for you."He said leaning in, and kissing me.

I didn't pull away

Instead I leaned into it

It was different from anything ,I had ever felt before

It was pure ecstasy

I actually loved it

Is this what love feels like

He pulled away from me

Tears come to my eyes

"That was the nicest thing,I have ever felt."I say, choking on my tears.

He just wipes them away

He then draws in a quick,shallow breath

He grabs, the sword wound in pain

I look at the ground, from where he was laying down, to where he stands now

There is a thick blood trail

He coughs up some blood

He's dying

My tears come , unstoppable now

I cry onto his shoulder,he wraps his free hand around me

"I'm so sorry!"I tell him, crying."Please don't die!"I yell at him.

I know I cant do anything about it

I have the power to take life away

But never to give it

Another death at my hands

I cry more, even though I cant do anything about his wound

I leave his arms

And grab my sword

And bring it to him

I hand it to him

He takes it looking at me

"Just kill me, please."I plead with him softly.

He just shakes his head

I begin to get mad at him

My vampiric instincts, taking over

Something tells me just to bite him

And get it over with

But I remember the kiss again

Did he really love me

No, nobody could ever love me

I'm not worth anyones love

I look at him again, fleeing from my thoughts

He looks sick again

His face is pale

Probably from loss of blood,I suppose

He coughs up a little more blood

He then colapses down to the ground, on his knees

I kneel down beside him

" Please don't die,"I tell him again.

He looked up at me, and smiled

" Don't worry, I'll see you again."He said weakly.

Whats this

He doesn't mean he's a vampire

No, not possible

"What do you mean?"I ask him, puzzled.

He motions for me, to come closer to him

"Lay down beside me."He says, softly.

He sets up against a tree

He still has his left arm across his stomach, and sword wound

"I am dying."He says to me."But I will never die."He smiles.

"What do you mean?"I ask him, looking into his eyes.

"I'll never die,"He repeats to me smiling.

"And how is that, you have not of immortal blood."I say unto him.

"I might not, but that doesn't mean a thing to me."He says, as he coughs a little more blood.

I begin to cry

This is my fault

My own, stupid fault

He could've killed me, and ended mine, and the families of lost loved ones suffering

I'm being greedy now

Only thinking of myself, is all I've ever done

Was I thinking of them, when I killed the little childs father

Now the little girl is a slave

Was I thinking of them, when I tore a family apart

Limb, by limb

And now, his life

All gone

At my hands

I scream out, in agony

Although I'm not in pain  
He looks up at me, with a sad glint in his eye's

Could he possible know, whats wrong with me

No, he couldn't

He hasn't been through the torture I have

He has never tasted, a little girls' blood before

And he doesn't know what its like

To have the rush a single drop of innocent blood brings

He has never had the gulit laid apon him, of a thousand deaths

As I have

I stand

And face the moon

It glows so brightly

And shimmers

If only I could take back, what I have done

I sence the presence

Just as earlier

Of another blood thirsty creature of the night

Just as I 

I see something moving in the shadows

I look back at him

Hes drifting in, and out of conscienceness

He doesn't have much more time

Left here, on the earth plains

I kneel down to him

And kiss him, one last kiss

I stand

And raise my sword, out in front of me

This might just be the fight, I've needed

As if on cue, a male vampire moves out of the shadows

And swiftly towards me

He has his sword towards me, and fangs out to full extent

He was gonna take him

Not on my guard

Not the one, who has shown me what love is like

I'm ready to give my life now

He stops in front of me

"Move out of my way, and let me take him."He said cruely.

I smirked, and threw my cloak to the side

I drew a line in the forest floor with my sword

"Cross this line, and you shall pay dearly for it."I say smirking.

He moves closer

I don't retreat an inch

" I said move, and I will not have to kill you."The male vampire, says smirking.

"Then kill me."I say, standing my ground.

"What is it, you want with that mere human?If it is his blood, than we'll split it."He says, smiling an evil smile.

Tears come to my eyes again

I blink them away

And face him

He puts his sword, to my neck

"I do not wish to drink this innocent humans blood,"I say,my voice quavering.

He backs off a bit

Removing the sword from my neck

"Oh yeah, then why do you wish to obtain this mortal?"He asks me.

I glare at him, with my old fighting glint in my eyes

"That's for me to know, and you never to find out."I said, swinging at him with my sword.

He drops the sword, and charges at me with his fist

Hitting me in the face

I stumble backwords, hitting the ground hard  
I retake my ground

With a smirk upon my face

I push my black locks of hair out of my face

The male vampire smirks

"Your pethetic."He said, chuckling a bit."You thirst for the taste of blood so much, but yet you turn it away, when you have a whole years worth, right in front of your eyes. You disgust me."The male vampire said, he stopped smirking.

"I do, do I ?"I said smiling."Well then let me tell you this, no vampire is ever gonna touch this human. Is that clear?"I say, smirking.

I turn, and kneel down to him

The only one who I ever had feelings for

"You'll never be drained of your pure, and innocent blood."I say, tears streaming down my face.

His handsome face

He could have been so great

If only I hadnt come along

He opens his eyes

He smiles a weak, and painful smile at me

How can he still be alive

He should have bled to death by now

Oh, well, I guess he'll have to see me die

I smile at him

He grabs my hand, and squeezes it, in a reasuring way

He stands up, his arm still across the sword wound, as if that would help the circumstance at all

"You need to rest,"I say to him.

He just shakes his head

"I wanna help you."He said, smiling.

Our faces draw near again, and our lips almost touch

But I can sense the male vampires, impatientness

I put my hand on his shoulders

"Please, rest, you might still have a chance."I lie, knowing he's not gonna make it, the rest of the night.

He shook his head, and smiles a weak smile at me.

He then begins to cough up more blood

He doesn't have much time

He wobbles a bit, as his eyes slide in, and out of focus

He colapses, in my arms, leaning on me

I gently lay him to the ground

He was noble

He will be missed, by so many

Unlike me

I sense the vampires, inpatience again

He wants a fight

I look at him, and smirk

He begins to transform

Oh, I see now

"You really are anxious to obtain him, arent you?"I say in a teasing way.

"I see, you, and I think alike."He said, taunting me, in a way that told me just to slit his throat, and get it over with.

I moved out of the firelight

Looking at him again

He was unconscience

Or he could be dead

I really wish I could take back what I have done

But I know I can't

The fight is on now

I move in vigurously

Swinging my sword

Roughly at the other vampire's head

"You try my patcients."He says.

Oh I do

Do I 

"Just kill me then, you know you want to!"I say.

"Fine by me."He says, smirking.

He drops his sword

I look on confused

I drop my guard

That's all he needed

In a flash

He's right beside me

I try to react

But I reacted to slowly

His strong hands on my face

He grabs my face, and pulls it towards him

Biting my neck

The pain

I forgot what it was like

When I was last bitten

It was so long ago

I don't fight back

Not this time

Not ever again

But I will do one more thing before I go

He's almost done draining me completely now

I'm becoming weak

So very weak

He drops me to the ground

Seeming very satisfied

I can feel his eyes upon me

I move very slowly

Trying to save up enough energy

To do my final deed  
He turns his back to me

I stand

Unstably

But I still stand

My eyes dart around for my sword

Its nowhere in sight

No

What am I to do now

I'm too weak to use my powers

I need to feed

If I am to live

But I want to die

I look at the human again

His sword

The male vampire starts to leave

I kneel down

And grab his sword

I use all of my strength

And run to the male vampire

In a quick

Sharp

Thrust

I take his head clean off

His head to the ground

Shortly followed by his body

I did it

I prevented two vampires from living tonight

I bring my hand up to my neck

Blood

Blood is what I feel

I walk over to where he is laying

Blood still spilling from his wound

He's still alive then

I lay down beside him

Watching him breath

He coughs again

More blood for him to lose

Atleast he wont die, giving another vampire pleasure

I lean over, and kiss him

I can taste the blood on his lips

It taste's so sweet

And very tempting

My vampire side

Threatining to take over

I lick my lips

Getting the last of his blood off

No more, I tell myself

I wont ever drink anymore blood

I lay down, my head on his chest

I feel him sturring

His arms slip around me

I look up at him

His eyes are open

His dark eyes

He see's the bite marks on my neck

He now knows, that I also am dying

I'll die with him

This will be the last time I see him

We are surly to go different directions

For my soul is condemed to hell

I smile at him weakly

My eyes begin to slide shut

He sets up quickly

He catches my head, as it starts to fall to the ground

Can't he just let me go

I'm good as dead

And so is he

"Goodbye."I said faintly.

"Please don't."He said, quietly.

I open my eyes

Just to see his face again

His handsome face

"There's nothing I can do about it."I say, my eyes starting to close again.

"Don't close your eyes."He pleads with me.

I don't understand

He know's I'm dying

I know I'm dying

I accepted it

Why can't he

He's dying also

"Why?"I ask.

"You'll last longer if you don't close your eyes."He says, sweetly.

"And why would you want me to last longer?"I ask him.

He doesn't answer

I look at him

He has the same look on his face as earlier

He coughs up a little more blood

He looks at me

"I love you."He says.

I look at him shocked

I don't really know what to say

"I love you too."I say.

I cant believe I just said that

And here we are

Both of us, on our death beds

Its funny how life turns out sometimes

Even for a vampire

"Hold me, then. Just before my last breath."I say.

Once again, I'm surprised by my own words

He holds me in his arms

I set and think

Is he having a more cruel death than I am

Or is it I who is persuing death on a more dangerous rate

"I'll miss you."I say.

"Why is that, we'll be together won't we."He says.

"I don't think so. I've killed too many in my life. I have no soul."I say.

He nod's

"Well, I hope in another life, I can see you."He says.

"Yes, as do I. And maybe I wont be a souless creature next time."I say.

I begin to cry

Very softly

"Are you scared to die?"He asks me.

I nod my head, no

"No. I just wish I had more time as a human. Then maybe I might have actually been able to love you back, without jealousy, and greed."I say, choking on my words.

My life is slipping very quickly now

Conscienceness weaving in, and out of my mind

"Can I ask you one thing, before I start my journey?"I ask him, coughing.

He nods

"Can I have your name, so when I get to the next life, I can see if your waiting for me?"I ask.

He nods

"Gohan."He replies."May I ask you yours?"He asks me.

I nod

"Videl. But my reputation states me as the Angel of Darkness."I say.

I take one last look at him

Gohan

He was mine, only for a little while

"I love you,"I say weakly, before closing my eyes, for the last time.

"I'll always love you."He says weakly.

Although I cant see him,I can imagine his face

Every handsome feature

He kisses me one last time

As I drift away into darkness

Into death

Where I belong

Until I'm placed somewhere else

Maybe

Just maybe

I'll see him again

A/N:That was pretty long for me! 16 pages on word processor. Did I surprise you on who the charecters were. Well, sorry if this dissapointed anyone, but it was my best poem/story! This is the begging of a story now.

If you liked the poem, then watch for the story, it will have the same title, of the poem.

Hoped ya liked it,

Stardust=)


End file.
